


Not Any Other Way

by cave_leporem



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, motorskink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_leporem/pseuds/cave_leporem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motorskink prompt: I'm in serious need of some fluffy Dani/Marc. My firstborn to whoever writes this. For further inspiration (?), captcha is 'pick me!' (prompt 8, page 3)</p><p>Dani's just signed his new contract with Honda. Marc is very happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is fictional. No offence is intended to the people involved.
> 
> Enjoi.

“So.” Marc popped his head into the garage. Dani valiantly tried to ignore him, but his team mate was insistent. He glanced up from the data and noted that yes, Marc was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Dani sighed. “What?”  
  
“Don’t be like that!” Words exchanged, Marc was bolder, coming into the garage fully and taking a seat next to the older man. He made to put an arm around Dani’s shoulders; Dani glared to quickly put _that_ plan to rest.  
  
Marc shrugged, grin unaffected. He knew Dani didn’t mean it really. “A year ago, that might have hurt. Nothing can spoil my mood today, however.”  
  
Dani rolled his eyes. “Pray tell, why?”  
  
With unexpected grace, Marc shifted to straddle his team mate. He planted his hands on Dani’s shoulders so the older man couldn’t move him away.  
  
“You signed the contract,” Marc explained. “You’re stuck with me for two more years, now.”  
  
Dani gave up on professional detachment when Marc shifted to get comfortable on his lap. He gasped theatrically and let his head fall back like he’d just realised an unwelcome truth. “And no get-out clause to be seen!” He bemoaned, eyes closed. The corner of his mouth twitched up.  
  
Marc nipped at that exposed neck, a gentle rebuke. “I don’t like it when you laugh at me,” he pouted.  
  
“Nobody likes it when you laugh at them,” Dani countered, enjoying Marc’s attentions. “Anyway, I was smiling because every now and then, Marc Marquez, you can be incredibly cute.”  
  
His younger lover didn’t look overly flattered as he sat up. “…What?”   
  
Dani took in his expression and had to bite down a laugh before Marc did more than pout at him. “A record breaking start to the season, and being called ‘cute’ is what stalls your mind,” he teased, eyes bright.  
  
“ _Cute_?” Marc prompted.  
  
Dani lifted his arms and after a moment, Marc let him move. He brought his hands to Marc’s shoulders and trailed them down his back, coming to rest on his hips. He leaned forwards and up, catching Marc in a soft kiss. “Cute,” he murmured against Marc’s lips, “When you come in here looking like the cat who ate the canary with enough confidence to sink a battleship.”  
  
Marc’s hands threaded themselves into Dani’s hair, holding the older man close. He pulled back only far enough to look him in the eye as he replied. “I know you’re staying, now,” he said quietly. “If I’m confident, it’s because I know you’re with me.”  
  
Dani blinked in surprise. “That’s what had you worried these past few days?” Marc bit his lip, but nodded. It was impossible to resist kissing him again, soothing the bite with his tongue. He squeezed Marc’s hips and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Marc’s.

“Being with you isn’t dependant on me being with Honda,” he said, as quietly as Marc had been minutes ago.   
  
Marc looked- confused, like this thought hadn’t occurred to him. “It- it isn’t?” he stuttered, and Dani was forcibly reminded that his lover was only twenty-one, brilliant but far less worldly than everybody seemed to assume.  
  
“It isn’t- not for me,” Dani added, not wanting to presume. _Twenty one_ , he remembered again.   
  
His young lover smiled brilliantly at him, all white teeth and dimples. He wrapped his arms around Dani and scooted forwards until they were pressed chest to chest. “Not for me, either,” was muttered into his ear, and Dani relaxed that final inch, holding Marc against himself.  
  
Neither one bothered checking how long they hugged for, but when he pulled back, Marc was all cocky grins once again.   
  
“So,” he began leadingly.  
  
This time, Dani winked before sighing dramatically. “What?” he asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
“You’re stuck with me,” Marc drummed his fingers on Dani’s shoulders, “for two more years.”  
  
“Oh, Marc,” Dani’s tone set Marc on edge, but before he could react Dani had shifted and reversed their positions- him on his back on the couch with his lover between his spread legs.   
  
“You’re stuck with me for much longer than that, if you’ll have me.” Dani whispered the promise against his shirt, fingers already seeking buttons and revealing skin.  
  
Marc grinned, and rocked his hips upwards. Dani approved, if the bitten-off curse was any indication. He pulled at Dani’s hair until the man was close enough to kiss, and breathing the same air as him.   
  
“Convince me,” he said, cocky and grinning.  
  
Dani kissed him, fierce and quick, but then to Marc’s irritation pulled back and put some distance between them. “Not in the garage,” he explained.   
  
_Twenty one_ , he thought fondly, as Marc eloquently stated his dissatisfaction with proceedings so far, less with words than gestures and gaping mouths.  
  
“But- you- here-”  
  
Dani leaned back against a wall and forced his body to calm down, despite the sight of Marc Marquez, debauched and still hungry, in front of him. “I’ve got two years to convince you,” he pointed out. “Why show all my cards at the first skirmish?”  
  
Marc’s mouth abruptly shut with a click. Without a word, he righted his clothes, stood up and grabbed Dani’s wrist.  
“Let’s pretend I’m easy,” he muttered. “My motorhome, now.”  
  
Dani let that one go on account of being far too, well, _easy_.  
  
“Looks like I’m truly stuck with you,” he said instead, shaking his captured wrist slightly.  
  
Marc grinned, and refused to let go. “You wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said, justified confidence in every syllable.


End file.
